Compromises
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: Booth and Brennan decide to have a baby together and make compromises. Passion leads to much more.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone 4 days til season 5!

And Bears start tonight and Cutler makes his debut.

I'm a happy camper.

I realize that we probably won't see the baby issue addressed this season but here is my take on how things could play out if they did.

This has similarities to A Good Flood but is more played out and more detailed.

Compromises

Part 1:

It had been a couple of months since Booth and Brennan had started working together again.

A couple of months since the psychic had seen their deep spiritual connection.

A couple of months since he had told her he loved her but in an attagirl way and punched her in the shoulder.

A couple of months since they had shared a hug in her office that spoke volumes.

The months had gone by quickly and they had worked together as always but the sexual tension and chemistry between them was just growing and growing to a point where once it was unleashed power grids all over the eastern US were threatened,

Booth had figured out it wasn't just the post surgery brain trauma talking, he was in love with his partner and would do anything for her. He sensed she at least had strong feelings for him, maybe not love but still strong ones and was waiting for her to be able to be with him.

He knew it would take her time but it would be worth the wait.

Brennan knew in her heart she was in love with her partner and had been for some time but her head was still having trouble catching up. She still felt if he returned those feelings it was part of his brain still recovering from the trauma of major surgery.

They hadn't really discussed the issue of her wanting to have his baby. They had put it on hold while he recovered, using that as the excuse but in reality if they probed their real feelings it was that they were hoping that it would happen naturally in the course of their developing relationship.

And Brennan had to admit she didn't just want to have a baby. She wanted his baby. That's why when they had decided to put it off for them she hadn't gone for any other opportunities. Fischer certainly was eager and if she wanted to she wouldn't have any trouble finding a man for the deed and she could always hop down to the clinic.

And then she got sick with an infection and the doctors sat her down and told her that due to the infection she only had a short time to get pregnant before she might become infertile or develop problems worse and worse.

So she knew time was of the essence.

She spent that night crying herself to sleep. She realized how much she wanted a child and how much she wanted to have her partner's child and now she might not have enough time, certainly enough time to develop a relationship.

So she was able to formulate a plan as she spent the next day at work in limbo since there weren't any cases pending.

She couldn't think of much else but her predicament and also the fact her doctor had told her that she would be at peak conception time that night and the next day.

She left work early because she couldn't concentrate telling Cam she wasn't feeling well. Cam was concerned about her friend and coworker but didn't say anything.

Angela had noticed that Brennan seemed upset about something and tried to get info out of her but she sensed she didn't want to talk about it and backed off.

So she called Booth and asked him to come over as soon as possible because they had something important to talk about.

She did take a little time to leave her apartment and go to a store and get a few garments for the evening in hopes she would need them.

She was really glad it was a Friday night because there were no active cases so unless someone was unfortunate enough to die over the weekend in a way that required their help investigating they were free or at least reasonably inexpensive until Monday.

It was two weeks before Christmas and when Booth arrived at her apartment he was surprised to see she had done a little decorating. Nothing major just a small tree and a few lights.

He said, "I like seeing you have gotten into the Christmas spirit, Bones. This looks nice. How are you feeling? I know you were sick but able to work."

She said, "Actually that's what I want to talk to you about or do you want to order dinner first? Or have you eaten? I realized I didn't mention dinner when I called you."

He said, "I haven't eaten yet so let's order and then talk."

They called in their order and then sat on her couch.

She was a bundle of nerves and he sensed that which made him nervous as well.

She wasn't one to beat around the bush normally but this time she did and asked, "Are you done with your Christmas shopping? Have you decided what you're going to get for Parker?"

Booth sensed she hadn't called him over to discuss Christmas shopping but went along with it sensing there was a big issue but she wasn't ready to bring it up.

He said, "Rebecca and I are going in together to buy him this computer system he really wants and it not only has great gaming program abilities but also is excellent for school. I can't believe he is 8 already."

Brennan said, "That's great. Perhaps I can get him a program or game that goes with the computer system? If that sounds good to you you can give me a list."

Booth said, "That is a great idea. He will want things to play with during his vacation. He is doing so well in school we're going to let him have a real break while he's off. Except for any homework assigned he's going to be free the entire 17 days."

Brennan said, "Maybe we can do something together with him while he's on vacation. I really like spending time with you two together."

Booth was delighted to hear her say that and said, "We'd both enjoy that very much. Parker loves you and always asks when he can see you next. And he and your Dad have really become close. He doesn't have a Grandpa and Max has sort of become his surrogate grandpa."

Brennan said, "And he certainly enjoys having a grandson since Russ and Amy only have girls."

Booth sensed she was really nervous about what she really wanted to talk about and didn't rush her.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their food, a half cheese and half cheese and sausage pizza.

They enjoyed the pizza both feeling a little nervous about the coming conversation. Booth could sense that Brennan was getting up the courage to talk to him about what she called him over for.

He was right as Brennan was struggling inwardly to figure out how to start the conversation. She knew what she wanted to say but how to bring it up was the question.

Finally the food was finished and Booth put the pizza box aside and asked, "Bones while I did enjoy our Christmas conversation and talking about Parker, I don't think that's what you called me over here for. You're worried about something and really nervous which has me nervous. And I can tell you've been crying. What's wrong? Are you sicker than you let on? Is something else bothering you?"

Brennan took his hands in hers and it just came pouring out, "Booth I developed an infection that has damaged my reproductive organs. It is just going to get worse and within a short period of time I may lose my ability to conceive. I still want to have your baby but there is very little time. And if you agree I will let you be involved as much as you want to be. We can raise our child together, just like you and Rebecca raise Parker together but I think we will have it better since our relationship is better."

He was surprised but in reality he had given it a lot of thought. He had decided that if she asked him again he would only ask for the compromise of him being an active father in the child's life.

He said, "Bones, I will do this for you. I think you'll be a great Mom and the idea of having a child with you is wonderful. We would make great parents and because we are such good friends I think raising a child together even if we're not together romantically would be fine."

She hugged him and said, "I was hoping you'd say that. And maybe just maybe down the road something will happen between us. I think it might if Avalon Harmonia was right."

He was surprised she said that. It was the first time she had acknowledged they had potential.

Then he said, "Do they still have my deposit or do I need to go make another one? When do we get started?"

She said, "Actually they do but I have a better idea. We both have desire for each other and a sexual tension between us. I think one night won't hurt and we can release all that tension between us and to be frank I haven't had any in a long time and need to release some endorphins."

Booth couldn't have been more surprised if she had grown wings and flown around the room singing the Northwestern fight song.

He said, "I need to be sure you're sure about this. You're right about me having desire for you and I haven't had any in a long time either. When would you like to go about this?"

She answered "Actually tonight is my peak fertile time so if you don't have anything else planned for tonight, how about now?"

He was to say the least a bit surprised and all the blood in his body rushed to a certain area.

He answered "Your wish is my command."

She took his hand and led him to her bedroom where they stood by her bed for a few moments just looking at each other neither quite knowing where to start.

They both felt a little silly. Here they were two adults in their 30s who had plenty of experience as nervous as 15 year old virgins.

Booth pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, their first on the lips kiss since the mistletoe nearly two years earlier.

Brennan responded with equal fire and soon he had her blouse off and drank in the sight before him. He removed her bra and stroked her breasts first with his fingers and then with his tongue as she arched into him and felt his arousal pressing into her and a matching wetness pooling between her legs.

She fell back onto her bed and he got in with her and moved his hand down to her pants and undid the clasp and unzipped her and slowly removed her pants and her panties groaning as he felt how wet she was for him.

He put his hand between her legs and stroked her as she moaned and then she started to thrash a little as he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

After a few moments of that sweet torture she said, "You are way overdressed for the occasion, Agent Booth. I think we need to rectify that."

She first removed his shirt and revealed his gorgeous chest, so finely muscled and so perfect. His hours in the gym really paid off and did him well.

She explored his chest with her fingers and tongue playing particular attention to his nipples as Booth became convinced he had died and gone to heaven.

After giving his nipples one last graze with her tongue each, Brennan moved south and dealt with his famous belt buckle very quickly and then undid his button and pulled down his zipper. His arousal was very evident and as soon as she had his pants and boxers down he sprang eagerly into her waiting hands as she smiled and said, "My how big we are."

He smiled at her. He was a little proud of the fact that he never was embarrassed in the gym and could pose for Playgirl at a moment's notice. And if the FBI thing didn't work out he could always do porn. He had dated a girl who knew someone at Playgirl and she had offered to set him up but he had figured that would hurt his career.

Brennan stroked him with her hand and then gently with her mouth and suddenly he stopped her and said, "Bones if we're going to make a baby tonight, I think you better stop and I better be inside you pretty quickly or else it might be too late."

She laid down for him and opened her legs in invitation as he climbed on top of her and gently slid into her as they both gasped at the contact and she wrapped her legs around his back as they started moving together in the ancient rhythm of centuries of baby making until they came together in a mutual earth shaking orgasm.

It took a few minutes before their breathing calmed down and they looked at each other neither knowing quite what to say.

He finally said, "Wow. That was amazing. Do we need to be arrested for breaking the laws of physics?"

She said, "Yes we do. You showed me there's a difference between crappy sex and making love. The sex before wasn't always exactly crappy but this was 10 times better than I ever had it before."

She looked down and saw that he was already aroused again and reached her hand down and started stroking him and said, "Perhaps we should do this again? Just to make sure it takes?"

He had no protest as they made love again, with a gentle total passion as they continued to unleash 4 years of passion and wait on each other and to each other.

After the second time she got up to use the restroom and when she returned he had fallen asleep.

She was exhausted to and got into bed and curled herself into him and before she fell asleep she looked at his handsome face and over his gorgeous body and realized in her head what her heart had known for a long time.

She was madly, passionately and deeply in love with Seeley Booth.

I know evil cliffe. Reviews make musie come out and write chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Compromises

Part 2

The Morning After

Booth was the first to wake up.

He looked at the woman sleeping wrapped in his arms. He still was having a little trouble believing what had happened the night before.

And all that might happen in the future. Hopefully they had made a baby that night. He had an inkling that it had happened. Just an inkling.

And what a night it had been. He had woken her up at about 1 that morning and they had made love again. Then she had woken him up at about 3 and they had made love again.

He was deeply in love with her. With his heart body and soul he loved her and hoped that maybe things would develop as they awaited and had their baby. He could just picture their child, beautiful or handsome and smart with a bit of a temper and a lot of guts and moxie.

He decided to grab some coffee and slipped on his boxers and pants and headed to his car leaving her sleep and also left a note.

"Went to run some errands. Will bring coffee and breakfast. Hope you slept well. Last night was amazing. Yours, Booth"

It took him a few minutes to decide how to sign the note. Saying "Love, Booth" would have scared the heebeejeebees out of her or so he thought so "yours" seemed like a nice meeting in the middle between just his name or thanks and Love.

Brennan woke up about 45 minutes after Booth. She panicked a second when she saw her bed was empty but saw his note, read it and smiled.

She was going to shower but decided to wait until he returned. Her body had an involuntary jolt when she remembered how they had spent the night before. Well she think she counted 9 orgasms between the 4 times they had made love so that would explain that she still had lingering sensations.

Her heart jumped when she heard him enter her apartment whistling a happy tune. She called out, "Booth I'm in here."

He walked in carrying a cup tray with coffee and a bag and walked over to her and kissed her and things started to get interesting again before they settled in for their breakfast.

He asked, "How did you sleep?"

She answered "Wonderfully even though I did wake up a couple of times but I like that kind of waking up. If we keep going like this we're going to have octuplets! I could be the DC version of the Octomom!"

He laughed and said, "I like that kind of waking up too. What do you have planned for today? I have Parker just for dinner tonight. Rebecca and I have a new agreement. I used to just have him every other weekend but now on the weekend I don't have him I have him for dinner on Saturday night. I think it would be nice as our baby gets older if I have him or her when I have Parker sometimes. It would be nice for them to start developing a brother/brother or brother/sister bond from day 1. Maybe you can be there too."

She said, "I'd like that. We'll have to draw up formal papers closer to the baby's birth. Also I'd like him or her to have your name. I looked into that. It's quite simple actually."

He said, "I'd like that too. Can I come to see the doctor with you and all that? And can I be in the delivery room?"

She said, "Of course. I'm going to let you be involved as much as you want to be every step of the way. I think we're going to have a good time awaiting this birth, let's hope there is one. It doesn't always happen the first time."

He said, "If it didn't happen the first time maybe it did the second, third or fourth time." Referring to the fact that they had made love four times already.

She took his hand and said, "We could go for a fifth time just to help make sure. How about you join me in the shower?"

He joined her in the shower where they had their fifth time. By the end of their fifth time she could barely walk but they did spend the day Christmas shopping together as they both needed to get presents for everyone at work and they had fun finding just the right things for their friends.

They had a fun dinner with Parker that night. They had decided not to tell him anything until things were sure but just as a coincidence Parker mentioned how much he wanted to be a big brother. His best friend had just had a baby sister and he wanted to be a big brother too.

It was almost like the little boy could sense something was happening between his Dad and Doctor Bones.

They spent Sunday apart as he had a special FBI training to go to and she wanted to get some writing done. The Kathy and Andy scenes she wrote had a little extra spice to them this time!

Monday at work was interesting as they were thrown into another case almost from the minute the workday started. Angela, Hodgins and Cam all noticed something different between the partners but neither would say anything.

They had decided to wait until they found out if it had worked before telling anyone anything,

Angela had her sixth sense and could tell something had happened but dropped the subject. She just watched them interact and thought they couldn't be more obvious if they had neon signs on their foreheads.

Christmas Eve

Brennan woke up sick for the second morning in a row and since she was two days late she knew it was time.

She had stopped by the corner drugstore on her way home the night before so she got out the box and followed the directions and soon had her result.

Booth picked her up that morning. The SUV was laden with presents as they were having the annual Christmas celebration that afternoon. That night they would celebrate Christmas Eve with Parker, Max, Russ, Amy and the girls. Rebecca had Parker for Christmas Day.

Before the Christmas party began Brennan asked Booth to meet her in her office.

He arrived and she said she wanted to give him his first present when they were alone. She had another present for him for the party but this one was for when they were alone.

She handed him the package and he opened it to find a little bib inside that said, "I love my Daddy" and the positive stick from the home pregnancy test.

He hugged her and said, "We did it!"

And she kissed him and said, "And our baby isn't the only one who loves you. I love you, Seeley Booth."

He kissed her and said, "I love you too, Temperance Brennan. Merry Christmas."


End file.
